Who new He could love?
by Extreme daredevilChick
Summary: PG for language...Ok Cena is known to be a tough guy and Kelly is known for being the baby sister in the hardy family...so then where does this leave these 2?
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Hello! Okay this is my First fic so PLZ be nice IF you review! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but the OC ppl k...k now on with the fic!  
  
Kelly: A girl who became a wrestler 2 years after her brother's (Matt and Jeff) came. She is 22,and she has aqua hair with black streaks. And wears cloths that express how she feels (wierd).  
  
A/N: And you know how everybody else is so on with the the fic...  
  
XX*XX*  
  
As Jeff and Matt were getting ready for their match their sister came in and sat down on their couch.  
  
"Good luck guys."She said.  
  
"Thanks but I think you should be saying THAT to the other team."Matt said with a smile.  
  
"Are you excited with YOUR match with Stacey Kelly?"Jeff asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"The both Hardy's asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes no."  
  
"Why no?"Matt asked. Matt and Jeff sat on each side of her.  
  
"I don't know I just think something bad is going to happen but I just don't know what."Kelly said getting into thought.  
  
"Don't worry nothing bad will happen...OH SHIT! Jeff we have to hurry up and go or we just screwed up the show."Matt said getting up and running out the door.  
  
"Like Matt said don't worry and just relax ok."Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
"Man what did I do to deserve such caring brother's?"Kelly asked herself and smiled.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in!"Kelly yelled.  
  
The door opened and in came Lita and Trish.  
  
"Hey Girls."Kelly said.  
  
"Hey."They both said and sat down next to her.  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Oh nothing we just wanted to see if you wanted some tip before fighting with that ho."Trish said.  
  
Kelly laughed and told them no thanks.  
  
"So how's Jeff."Lita asked.  
  
"Oh he's doing fine."Kelly said.  
  
"And Matt?"Trish asked.  
  
"Same."  
  
As soon as those questions where done being answered all the girls looked at the monitor and saw Jeff and Matt pinning the 2 opponets (Test and Albert) and then it came on 1..2...just then Stacey came out and destracted the reff causing Albert and Test to get a chance and win until...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kelly saw what was happening and got up and ran out the door.  
  
'Hold on guys I'm comming.'  
  
Soon Stacey was pulled back and hit flat on her ass.  
  
"YOU FUCKING HO!"Kelly yelled and grabbed her hair and swung her to the steps.  
  
"Hey Bitch leave Stacey alone!"Test said and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."Kelly screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"Leave her alone you asshole."Matt screamed.  
  
"Why sho-"Test couldn't finish because Jeff hit him with a steal chair.Then walk up to Kelly and asked if she was okay.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay Jeff are you?"Kelly asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay."  
  
"HEY HARDY'S YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! Albert yelled as all three left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back Stage~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you okay Kelly?"Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine how abou-"  
  
"Why the hell did you go out there Kelly what where you thinking?!"Matt yelled.  
  
"Matt just leave her alone." Said Trish walking in with Lita.  
  
"How can I!"Matt yelled and just went to go find Jeff.  
  
"Are you okay?"Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm o-"  
  
*KNOCK! KNOCK!*  
  
"Come in."Kelly said.  
  
Just then RVD (her boyfriend) came in and asked if she was okay.  
  
"YES I'M OKAY WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE TO ASK THAT CAN'T THEY SEE THAT I'M STILL STANDING!DAMN!"Kelly said and ran out the door.  
  
"Whats eating her?"RVD asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Where Kelly is~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kelly ran down the hall she bumped into someone.  
  
"Whatch where your going asshole."  
  
"Um...if I'm not mistaken dawg YOU where the one who cashed into ME."  
  
Kelly looked up and saw Cena standing there.  
  
"Oh well I'm SORRY."Kelly said.  
  
"Whats buggin you?"  
  
"NOTHING! Damn why can't you people just LEAVE me ALONE!"  
  
"FINE! I will!"Cena said before Kelly spoke again but in a calm voice.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell its jus-"  
  
"Just because everybody treats you like a little baby."  
  
"How..how...how."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll catch you later?"  
  
"Hey what do yeah say for a bite to eat after my match soun good?"  
  
"Yeah I'd like that."Kelly said.  
  
"Coo so can yeah meet me at my lock till I'm done?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Lates."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Well whatcha think? Let me know but if you cant say anything nice PLEASE dont say anything at all...Also can some let me know how Cena is suppose to talk/act? Well till the Next chapter...  
  
*Lates* 


	2. Meeting John Cena

A/N:Hello! I'm back with a chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but people you dont know k. ^-^  
  
*Characters Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh and would you look at that king. LOOK AT THAT! Did you just see what John Cena just did to DDP!"JR yelled.  
  
"Yes JR I did and I find it kinda intresting that John Cena slammed DDP right into those steel steps."  
  
"How ca-"  
  
"1..2..3."The Ref counted.  
  
"Oh and its over folks John Cena has one the match."JR said.  
  
~* Back Stage *~  
  
John Cena went in his locker room and saw Kelly there with open arms she gave him a hug and said Congrates.  
  
*OMG! she's hugging me...what should I do?*John thought.  
  
John Hugged back.  
  
*WOW! He smells good.*  
  
"Oh JC..Can I call you that?"  
  
*Whatever you want...WAIT! Hell no!*  
  
"Sure."He said.  
  
"Cool...so anyway like I was saying JC I forgot I had a match so...I can't leave yet till my match is over..And I doubt you would like to wait for me."  
  
*What gave you that idea? I mean...*  
  
"Hey its coo so you want to order pizza and eat here?"John asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
John smiled and said "Well I got to go and take a shower so you can just um..I feel stupid saying this but.."  
  
"I get you go ahead I'll stay here and whatch some matches."  
  
"Okay."He said and left.  
  
"And I'll also order pizza."  
  
But before she did she asked what John wanted he said peperoni. So as soon as he came out of the shower the pizza should be there.  
  
X~ A few Minutes later ~X  
  
John Cena came out with some baggy cloths.He sat next to Kelly on the couch and asked who was fighting she said"Torrie and Terrie."  
  
"Oh..so who are you facing?"  
  
"Ho I mean Stacey why?"  
  
John laughed and said"Just woundering."  
  
~KNOCK~ ~KNOCK~  
  
"Don't worry the pizza is on me."  
  
"No a lady shouldn't pay."  
  
"Well to bad I am. I mean YOU did win so YOU shouldn't have to pay for your celebration."  
  
John and Kelly where at the door and pushing each other playfully around till John picked her up and threw her gently on the couch and ran to the door.  
  
"Here you go sir your pizza that'll be $5.23."  
  
John picked up his wallet on a chair that was near by and was about to give him the money when Kelly handed him the money and closed the door.  
  
"You..you.."  
  
"I..I..yeah I paid. I told you that I would PAY."  
  
"But I said I was."  
  
"Oh don't be a baby and just sit down and eat."Kelly got a slice and just sat on the floor and ate her slice of pizza.  
  
"Why are you eating on the floor?You do know thats why they invented chairs right?"John said with a smile.  
  
"Yes I do but me and my brothers always eat on the floor for some odd reason."She simply said.  
  
A/N:Yeah I like sitting on the floor to.  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll join you."He said. He got his slice and sat down next to her.  
  
"Man I can't wait to kick Stacey's ass for that womens title."  
  
"And I bet you'll win."  
  
"Hey John how come your being nice?"  
  
"Well I am just acting..."  
  
"NO! Not that..I mean people say your mean even when your NOT acting."  
  
John turned around and looked at his whatch.  
  
"Hey Kelly you better hurry up and get your ass out in that ring." He said getting up and turned on the monitor."I'll be whatching you." He said with a smile.  
  
And Kelly left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! And thank you Reviewer! I love you for that! And well...  
  
~ Lates ~ 


End file.
